Sakura's dramatic life
by Marinathesiren
Summary: Sakura just moved to the leaf village where she makes tons of sexy guys which one will she choose? sakuraxsasuke sakuraXgaara SakuraXKankuro
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's dramatic life

NEW STUDENT chapter 1

"Are you the new student?" ask a old man that had silver hair with a mask on, that covered his mouth, nose and eye.

"yes... I'm sakura."

"well tell us about yourself and your superstardom. Oh and I am Kakashi."

"Ok I am Sakura Haruno, and I am a actress I played in three broad way musicals and 1 season of E-R." I said as I looked around at all my class mates and all of them were not posed and what normal people call normals.

"Well its nice to have you in are class. You can take a seat by Gaara."

"ok- who's Gaara?" I asked looking around the room when I saw a guy with raven blue hair and black eyes, waving at me. "Thats Gaara the one who's waving at you." Kakashi said. Wow this was my new school my ninth period class earlier that day I got dogged with questions like what musical did you sing in? Why haven't I heard of you before and the weirdest one came from this strangely hot guy his hair was blue and looked like a chicken's ass, any ways he asked if I had a boy friend back in California all I said was I dumped him then walked to the girls room which I had to ask three people were it was.

"Hi, im Gaara."

"Im Sakura."

"Cool... so have you made a lot of friends?"

"Yeah."

"Thats cool."

"I guess."

"So what musicals were you in?"

Here it comes first they ask me how my day is or how I like my new school then here comes the dogged balls.

"Little mermaid I was ariel."

"Wow... thats a big part."

" not really you know what's harder is being Audrey in the rise and fall of Bernie hatch and in little shop of horrors."

"Sweetie I know you are a new student and all but I am going to ask you to stop talking." said the weird probably porn reading teacher .

"Okay kids about 2 thousand teenagers get pregnant, its called condoms!"

Then I got it a note from Gaara written in green ink.

so after class do you want me to show you around to some of my friends?

Wow is he asking me out? No I don't think so. But I might find a cute new boyfriend or a new best friend.

Then I wrote back to him in reddish black ink.

sure that sounds great...

Was that too suddle? I cant wait I think I just made my first guy friend at this school well second if you count that cute guy that asked if I had a boy friend in California.

Then Kakashi said, "Ok kids the bell is about to ring I don't care what you do just don't talk to me." then wait for what Gaara says "Sasuke stop making out Kakashi is going to talk about-." wow Sasuke is sort of cute "Gaara, trying to get in on the action?" said kakashi.

"Um no Mr. K I was just telling them to stop." Well that was the truth he left things out but that was the truth. "I believe that is my job." said Kakashi placing one hand on his hip and the other in his pocket wow he's gayཀ Ring, ring "thats the bell see you tomorrow." He said while sitting down at his desk. Then here comes Sasuke with his hood on looking like Eminem. Well if eminem had red hair...

"Sakura over hereཀ" great he found me as I was trying to slip out of the room

"Oh hi Gaara I thought you left already so I thought you were kidding." that was a lame excuse.

"No...um come on here this is Sasuke," Gaara said as he pulled Sasuke's lips away from Ino's wow she's a... wait he's the guy that asked if I have a boyfriendཀ

"Hey dude I was getting- wowཀ Whose this hottie?" he said with a grin that made me feel like my face is going to melt he is so sexyཀ

"This is Sakura Haruno." Said Gaara kind of pissed... wow if you compared Sasuke to Gaara, Sasuke would winཀ

"She sure is, so what are you doing on Saturday." is he asking me out? He is but I cant not when I just moved her I still getting over Jesse Mcartney. Yes I date celebertysཀ Think of an excuse something I do all the time. "Im going to the skate park." thats great I am goodཀ "Well ok but call me." he said as he wrote his phone number on my arm. Then I said something else but my mind did not know what I was saying so I hope it was good.

"Ok lets go meet Naruto." Gaara said says pushing me down the hall where I saw this guy with really yellow hair was talking to this girl and jumping upside down.

"Naruto this is Sakura, Sakura this is Naruto." Gaara said as Naruto looked down at my shoes while he started to say.

"I love your shoes there hot topic originals. My sister loves to shop there.( I know he does not have a sister deal with it!) OMGཀ I got a idea how about tomorrow after school we will go to the mall it will be amazing and they made a bath junkieཀ It will be a blastཀ" Naruto yelled and almost jumping up and down then you wont belive what Gaara said it was so rudeཀ "Yeah he gay." see is that rude or what? I could not help blurt out. "Gaara I don't think you should blurt that outཀ" I want to call him a mother f-er loser then smack him and send him to his room... well his mom is not doing her job.

Then very sweetly he said "Bi but its totally fine. " He said, if he was not gay I would totally like him I mean he's cute and sweet and knows about hot topic and shoesཀ "Oh... ok well I will take you up on the shopping thing here's my number." I pulled out my business card "Well a actor has to have her phone number." wow that was weird it sounds wrong or that I am a great actress.

"well of corse you do doll I will call you later."he said as he waved good bye and started to walk off. "Oh look there's Kankuro." Gaara said grabbing my hand and started to run to kankuro which is really weird if you ask me.

"Kankuro this is marina." said Gaara

" hey I am going skate boarding so I cant talk." said Kankuro only looking at Gaara

"But you can meet me there say in a hour." still looking at Gaara

"Ok... hey Sakura do you skate board?" what the hell do I look like a skate girl or maybe it is that he wants to be around me. JK!

"Yeah I-I do." what was that about ok they are not going to ask me to come with.

"Well you can come with us." said Kankuro suddenly looking at me with those black eyes these guys around here have and his hair messed up but he had this bad boy thing a going on. He was not as hot as Gaara and not as active as Sasuke and not gay as Naruto at least I hopeཀ

"That would be nice hey I can take you guys there I have a limo out side it can take up there." omg I totally forgot about my mom she will not care if I tell her I made friends as long as I don't tell her that there guy at least not hot guys.

"Ok that would be cool." said Kankuro and Gaara at the same time as they looked at each other.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay this is going to be like flipped there points of view on the same story! PLZ REVIEW


	2. gaaras verson of sdl chater 2

Marina's dramatic life

**this chapter repeats itself so my advise to you is pick eithers sakura's or gaara's story to read or read all of Gaara's chapters then sakura's or the other way around!**

New student (josh) chapter 2

Ok so mr. K or what me and my friends call him the mask was going on and on about birth control? I am a guy why would I need to know about that? Just then a hot babe walked in her pink hair with black streaks, black her finger nails as the rest of her outfit. But with a skater girl twist.

"Are you the new girl?

"yes... I'm marina."

"well tell us about yourself and your superstardom. Oh and I am mr. Holt."

"Ok I am marina conriquez and I am a actress I played in three broad way musicals and 1 season of E-R."the hot girl I mean marina said

"Well its nice to have you in are class. You can take a seat by josh."

"ok- who's Gaara?" she said I mean who does not know who I am? Then my friend took my hand and started to waving it.

Then I just had to say something to her but what? Just say hi... but I could not my mouth was stuck. Finally I managed to say.

"Hi, im Gaara."

"Im sakura."

"Cool... so have you made a lot of friends?"

"Yeah."

"Thats cool."

"I guess."

"So what musicals were you in?"

What musical were you in how lame is that? Was that a pick up line? And how do I know what a musical is now she is never going to like me.

"Little mermaid I was ariel."

"Wow... thats a big part."

" not really you know what's harder is being Audrey in the rise and fall of Bernie hatch and in little shop of horrors."

What is the rise and fall of Bernie hatch I know little shop of horrors that my best friend Sasuke rented because he thought it was a horror movie. Sasuke says weird things and does weird things like he asks girls if they have boyfriends.

"Sweetie I know you are a new student and all but I am going to ask you to stop talking." said the mask.

"Okay kids about 2 thousand teenagers get pregnant, its called condoms!" so theres over 2 thousand girls out there that fuck but I cant get one! Wait what was I just doing I look down at a piece of paper I was just writing then I handed it to her.

so after class do you want me to show you around to some of my friends?

Wow that was dorkey I should told her I liked her shoes thats how Sasuke got Ino for a week. Then she wrote back I wonder what she thinks about me.

sure that sounds great...

"Ok kids the bell is about to ring blah blah blah!"mr. Holt said while looking at Sasuke and Ino making out.

"Sasuke stop making out mr. K is going to talk about-."

"Gaara , trying to get in on the action?" said mr. K in im better than you voice.

"Um no mr. K I was just telling them to stop." great now Sakura is going to think that im weird. Great one more thing I am doing wrong oh there still making out how great.

"I believe that is my job." said the mask placing one hand on his hip and the other in his pocket. Im pretty sure he's gay.

Ring, ring "thats the bell see you tomorrow." He said while sitting down at his desk I wonder if he has a myspace I would never go on it if...

"Sakura over here." I said putting my hood on it makes me look hot.

"Oh hi Gaara I thought you left already so I thought you were kidding." wow she is clueless

"No...um come on here this is sasuke," I said pulling him away from Ino then she just walked off, slut.

"Hey dude I was getting- wowཀ Whose this hottie?" he said with a grin, player.

"This is Sakura." well he sure was not listening in mr. K's class

"She sure is so what are you doing on Saturday." that bustardཀ

"Im going to the skate park." wow she's hot and she skate boards what else does she do fly?

"But thanks for the offer." she said wait what offer?

"Ok lets go meet Naruto." im glad Naruto wont hit on her he is gay or bi they are the same thing right?

"Naruto this is Sakura, Sakura this is Naruto." I said as parker started to talk about her shoes something like omg I love your shoes we should go shopping

"Yeah he gay." I said hey she needs to know

"Josh I don't think you should blurt that out." oh great she is going to try to be my motherཀ well I don't have a mom but I would love her to put me to sleep... I have been hanging out with sasuke for too long!

"Bi and its totally fine.."he said in a gay guy voice

"Oh... ok well I will take you up on the shopping thing here's my number." she said as she pulled out a business card,

"Well a actor has to have her phone number."

"well of corse you do doll I will call you later."

"Oh look there's Kankuro." I said trying to figure out what that might I think it means that she could have acting auditions or she does not wear all white. Well lets see going to Kankuro bad idea, I would know he is my brother.

"Hey Kankuro," I said as I waved him over to me wow I have been hanging out with Naruto to much too. But at least I don't jump up and down....

"Kankuro this is marina."

" hey I am going skate boarding so I cant talk." said Kankuro looking me in the eye as sweat went down his cheek I knew he liked sakura too why not they love the same things for one they are total gothic skaters, for two they love to actཀ And me and her nothing, nothing at all.

"But you can meet me there say in a hour." then he moved his eyes on Sakura then back at me almost saying invite her I don't know what to sayཀ

"Ok... hey Sakura do you skate board?" I said gritting my teeth and thinking in my head that Kankuro owes me one.

"Yeah I-I do." oh if she likes Kankuro I am so going to kick his assཀ

"Well you can come with us." Kankuro said suddenly and quicker than you could say fuck me and my brother and best friend like the same girl.

"That would be nice, hey I can take you guys there I have a limo out side it can take up there." a limo she has a limo I never know she was this famous or maybe she has something be coming up like award show.

"Ok that would be cool." I said and Preston at the same time then looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3 sakura

**Hey Y'ALL I am going to have a sequel called making it work! I know there is something already named it but it works!**

The hospital. CHAPTER 3 (sakura)

Then next thing I remember is me Kankuro and Gaara were all in my limo getting sodas at talking about the half pipe. It was all a blur, the skate park, till gaara fell, one minute he was showing off. And the next he was on his back. (Dead! JUST KIDDING!)

"Gaaraཀ" yelled as I ran toward him I saw blood all over the half pipe his knee was cut pretty deep and his arm was slashed upon. His bottom lip cut and his other arm was dislocated.

"Fuck get 911ཀ" Kankuro screamed then people from every direction ran to the pay phone and got out there cell phone. I leaned over gaara and I realized that gaara was unconscious.

"Oh my god he is unconscious What do we do?" I said to Kankuro while holding back my tears.

"Wait for the ambulance." Kankuro said in the sad voice.

"Im scared." I confessed to him, I only knew gaara for a little but I still did not want him to die, then it happened.

"Me too." Kankuro said "its going to be ok." he continued

"I guess you are right but-." I did not get a chance to finish when he leaned over and kissed me and it was wow as his tongue touched mine I knew everything was going to be alright we did not make out or anything. When this rude jerk interrupt and said,

" the ambulance is here." as he pointed to the people coming in they put Gaara in there arms and then in the emergency truck. Where we followed,

"Sorry kids but family can only come." said the truck driver with the emergency response out fit.

"Well I am his brother." Kankuro lied but I could under stand why he did, then the driver looked at me and said, **(she does not know that kankuro and gaara are brothers I guess they did not tell her.) **

"What about you his sister?" the driver said as he helped Kankuro in the back off the car.

"I am his...niece." was the only thing I could choke out.

"Yeah and I am his grandpa get going." the driver said as he closed the door to the back and got in the drivers seat. Then Kankuro opened the back grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Then closed the back again.

"So what happened back there was-." Kankuro said as I interrupted "I don't think this is the time or place for this." I said looking at gaara I could her him panting he opened his eyes once then he closed them, the rest of the ride was quiet. But my mind was not all I could think about was the kiss. I was new to the school and well I was not ready for any thing not even a boy friend. Then the driver opened the door and the hospital people got gaara out of the back.

"I thought I told you ms. Cant listen, that you could not ride her in this car, you can not give up can you?" said the driver as he picked food out of his teeth.

"And I thought I told you he was my uncleཀ" I said in the way I act not all in the part but in the sassy way.

"Huh, then why were you making out with your other uncle?" he said in the same sassy way as he helped me out of the ambulance.

"Well no family's perfect." Kankuro cut in as he jumped out of the back.

"Yeah well get in the hospital so I can go make out with my aunt." he said as he turned to us and laughed in a deep laugh kinda like santa on Christmas.

"Ass hole." did that come out of my mouth? I think it did. Then Kankuro gave me the run or we are going to get killed looked and thats exactly what I did I ran me and him darted to the door while the guy screamed "What did you just say to me?" I bet Carrie would be proud of me.

Running that fast. (Carrie is my tanner back in holly wood.) Then I went into the hospital memories came flooding back in my head that day that day I lost him. My thought had a lump as I tried to hold back my tears I could tell that Kankuro could tell what I was feeling he did not say anything for a while.

"Gaara will be fine, marina." Kankuro said in a kind of way that was sexiness mixed with sadness.

"I know." I said with sadness could I tell Kankuro? No not yet. At least not now.

"Kankuro?" said a nurse with blond hair a beautiful figure, like the nurses in old soap opera's.

"Yes." Kankuro said as he walked toward the nurse and checking her out, of course he is a six teen year old guy what else was expected of him straight A's yeah right. Then they were whispering and walking all I could her is "gaara" and "we will" not the best info.

"Sakura, call Sasuke." said Preston still walking with that nurse I don't know I had a rage in me. He just kissed me and then he wants me to go on a date with Michael?

"Why?" I said now yelling

"Because he needs to hall his ass down hereཀ" he said yelling back at me. Men am I right?

"Ok." I said dialing the number on my arm. "Sasuke?" I said then the voice in the phone said.

"Sakura am I right?" said sasuke in a down right sexy voice it made me melt... well more like sweat.

"Yeah." I said wow even my thong is sweaty.

" So change your mind about Saturday?" he said I could hear family guy in the back ground.

"Yes I mean no." I said starting to walk where the nurse and Kankuro were.

"Which one is it?" I totally felt like chocolate left in the car in the middle of summer.

"No." well I have to many things going on

"Then when whey are you calling?" he said annoyed I am probably the only girl that ever said no to him.

"Well." I said as Kankuro yelled. "Get on with itཀ" he yelled as I rolled my eyes

"Gaara is in the hospital." I said kind of quickly and loudly.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" he said in a weird voice in the middle of mad and sexy. Wow I need to stop thinking that or I will become a TSFཀ And that is something I don't want.

"Nothingཀ just get your ass down hereཀ" I said in a mad voice.

"what hospital is it?"

"The leaf one." is there another hospital in the leaf village?

"I'll be there in a minute." he said

wow I am glad that is over. Wait what is that smell? Omg thats my b.o.ཀ Where's the gift shop? I thought looking around where I found a sign that read gift shop.

" I got to go." I said running toward the gift shop

"Okay." said the nurse then I could not belive what Kankuro said "She probably got her period." did you here that? Then "ring, ring." went my phone

"Hello." I said talking in my phone

"Where are you."

"Mom?" I said then sasuke said

"I sound like your mom?" he said in a extremely hot voice.

"Im in the gift shop." I said looking for a good bar of degree.

"Your buying your boy friend a sucker." he said in a joking voice which I tried to ignored buy finding a mini bar of degree then I started toward the cash register.

"I will let you suck on something." he said as I hung up on him " I would like to buy this." I said to a girl who looked like miley Cyrus but way prettier, way prettier.

"That will be 5.59." she said as I took out my purse and got out a ten. Then she handed me back my change. Then I turned around and found Sasuke.

"You hung up on me." he said in a fake sad voice

"Well when guys say crap I tend not to be nice." I said walking toward the door and sasuke cut in front of me.

"I like when you are mean." he said

"I bet you do." I said omg he is hotter then I rememberཀ

"So." he said and as rolled my eyes

"Hey." Kankuro said moving toward us.

"Hey so what is gaara in here for?" he said looking at me

"Well he got hurt at the skate park." I said as I went walking to the bathroom to put on my degree, I was surprised when no one asked where I was going or where. I went to the bathroom and putting on the degree when Kankuro rushed in the bathroom.

"Kankuro your in the girls bathroomཀ" I said thank god I just put on the degree (and shirt.)

"the nurse said Gaara will be okayཀ"

"And you had to come in the bathroom and tell me that?" I said all happy and weird out at the same time. I walked out of the bathroom with Kankuro as I felt awkward real awkward.

"So sakura do you want to come in and see gaara?" asked kankuro leading me to the room. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I would love to, but I have to get home." I said I could not see him like that again.

"Ok... I will see you at school tomorrow." said Preston

"I will walk you out." a said sasuke , still not what I needཀ "What's the real reason you don't want to see Gaara." asked sasuke taking out his cell.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean why don't you want to see gaara?"

"Oh that well."

"well what?" I better just tell him this... why I don't know!

"A couple years ago my boyfriend, and I was not famous then I was normal I did not like theater I thought it was gay, but thats not the point, anyways my boy friends name was Deidara and he was... was." I said sitting down and starting to cry this was not the day I wanted to remember let alone talk about.

"Was what?" asked sasuke patting me on the bag then he hold me on his lap.

"Was a cutter." I said starting to cry harder.

"A what?" sasuke said, well this boy was filled with questions.

"Emoཀ" I sobbed

"Wow."

"Yeah thats what I thought."

"Why?"

" I really don't know." I said whipping away the tears.

"Thats harsh."

"And guess what," I said trying not to cry but it wasn't working.

"What." he said (wow this is REALLY OUT OF SASUKES CHARACTER!)

"He was a pot head and one night I broke up with him because he offered me a joint, and I said no and I broke up with himཀ"

"You already said that."

" He was sad and the next day he had a...tempted.....to....kill..... himself and I went to the hospital and his and my mom would not let us see each-."

"I thought you broke up with him." he said very confused like a girl said they would sleep with him and she fell asleep before they did anything.

"I didཀ" I yelled "sorry I don't like to talk about this."

"Its alright."

"What I meant was I could not go in the room, and then we moved to California and I never saw him again."

"Where did you live before California?"

"In Nevada." then I saw my moms white limo pull up. "I have to go." I said then I could not stop myself and I leaned in and kissed him. Then I pulled away and I said in his ear

"pick me up at seven." then walked away got in my moms limo and then waved. I saw a expression that said, sad story plus hot girl equals new hot girl friend mixed with confession. What I did not plan thisཀ


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital chapter four GAARA'S POV

Wow I just landed a Ollie and look Sakura is staring at me, cool. Then I walked to the start of the line. When I tripped and fell. My body tumbled down the half pipe my pocket knife sliced my arm pretty bad. (But still to this day I don't know why my pocket knife was open.) My knee got strapped up earlier so falling cut it and I was bitting my bottom lip so hard it bleed I felt the

blood from my body leave. I looked up and saw sakura running toward me then everything went black.

The next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with my mom crying by my feet I could not move or talk and pain grew in me as I tried. My dad looked at me and I think he grinned.

"He is awake." My father said emotionless

"What happened?" I mumbled trying to sit up. My stomach clenched with pain but I did sit up.

"You fell at the skate park." Kankuro said coming in side my room handing me orange jell-O becuase he knows that I hate it.

"Was I hot while doing it?" I joked then my Dad slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I nothing you just wasted 30 mins of my time" said my Father I could tell that he had been drinking (after my mom died, in labor, he just drank and hit me, temari, and kankuro. )

"Sorry." I murmured knowing if I fought I would end up at the hospital one I got home.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked looking around

"She left."

"Thats cool." I lied

"You did not let me finish, she left with Sasuke." said Preston walking toward me

"Oh." I said trying to hide the fact I thought she was totally hot even know my brother thinks the same thing.

"Well since I see that you guys are gossiping then I will be on my way I will pick you up tomorrow." my dad lied.

"So what is between them do you think?" I said

"Hopefully nothing." said Kankuro now eating my jell-O "Dude did you hear that he started to smoke." said Kankuro wow we are gossiping

"No." I said as I heard a ring coming from my phone I picked it up and said,

"Hey."

"Hey." great it is sasuke the last person I want to talk to.

"So... what's up?" I asked

"I got a girl." said micheal

"Who?" I asked hoping it would be Ino or Konan

"Sakura." then I felt my heart drop

"Who is it?" asked Kankuro even though I think he knows who I am talking to.

"Sasuke, Sakura is his new girlfriend." I said knowing that sasuke is probably grinning.

"Great if you think she is cute she looks like a camel to me speaking of a camel smoked lately?" I asked out of rage. (I could not think of anything else don't hate!

"Go to hell bitch." said Sasuke then he hung up

"What was that for?" asked Kankuro then it hit him he knows that I like Sakura.

"You like her too." great now I will piss off two of my friends well one friend and my brother good going Gaara.

"Yeah." I mumbled


	5. Sakura!

Back to school, marina (CHAPTER 5)

Tears ran down my cheeks as micheal told me what gaara said I thought we would be good friends but once again I thought wrong.

"Its okay." said sasuke hugging me and on top of what josh said I have to explain to Preston about me and sasuke great a great second day of school.

"I know, I am going to fix my make up." I said walking toward the bath room I saw a couple girls from my home room class Ino and Konan they saw me crying and asked me what's wrong told them and they invited me to there lunch table. I said yes.

THIRD PERIOD

" Sakura over here." said Gaara waving then again tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at him. My sadness turned to anger

"what is wrong with you?" **(A lot of things)** I asked waiting for him to tell me I think it would be like well I hate you bitch but no he just said:

"what?" he asked the nerve of him

"I look like a camel?" I asked turning away then he grabbed my arm

"wait Sakura." said Gaara like I should give him the light of day.

"Let goཀ" I said trying to pull my arm away then he just held it tighter.

"I said let goཀ" I yelled then my knight in shining armor "she said let go." then he swooped my off my feet and put me on a white horse. Wait that did not happen, okay rewind

"I said let goཀ" I yelled

"wait let me explain."

"Get off." I yelled about to punch him then sasuke came

"dude let go." said sasuke and Gaara did just that then wham Sasuke punched him and sat down beside him and said

"ever touch her again and I will kill you right then and there." then we walked to lunch.

"Sakura over here." said Ino waving to me.

"Sasuke where do you want to sit?" I asked looking up at him today he was like glowing but I should have know it would not last long. (Aka foreshadow)

He looked around then he saw Gaara at the skater table then he quickly said

"I will sit with you girls." he said then I walked toward him and then said

"you can sit with them." I gestured to the skaters

"I don't want me to stand in your way of being friends with kankuro and...gaara ." I said

"Your great." he said kissing me then I went to sit down with Ino and them.

"Good kisser huh." she said sucking down her drink

"I totally forgot that you went out with himཀ" I said shocked

"I can break up with him if you want." I said not wanting to

"Now what would you learn from that?" she asked laughing

"So what happened between you two?" I asked

"I don't know, he is a ass hole."

"A player." Temari chimed in "so don't fall for any of his tricks."

"What do you mean tricks?" I asked

"Nothing." they said at the same time.

Then there was five minutes of awkward silence. Then Konan said:

"You can hang with us but you might change." she said laughing and offering me her drink, I took a sip but it was not soda it was beer. (It was in a coke bottle.)

"Wow." I said

"Yeah." she laughed giving me the beer.


	6. Chapter 6 Gaara i know sexy!

To school, Gaara (CHAPTER 6.)

"Damn it what the hell did I say about sakura yesterday she is probably going to hate me damn it where the hell is she?" I thought as a walked down the hall way it was third period oh there she is.

"Sakura over here." I yelled fuck micheal most have told her tears are running down her cheeks damn itཀ I can barley walk I am still hung over from last night (kankuro tried to cheer me up it worked until I ditched the hospital I am glad that I blanked out when I took my iv out.)

"What is wrong with you?" asked marina damn it maybe she is playing

"What?" I asked

"I look like a camel?" Nope not kidding then she turned away I grabbed her arm but tighter then I wanted (I guess I am still drunk that might explain why I took off my pants in Granny T's class.)

"Let goཀ" I tried but I still could not my mind wanted to but my body said no and I wish it would agree to my brainཀ

"Waitཀ" I said still holding on to her

"Let goཀ" here comes sasuke ass hole

"She said let go." he unlatched my arm thank fully then he punched me in the gut I coughed up blood then I tried to get up but my skate park thing made it so I could not and he towered over me and said

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you." then they walk off I struggle for a little then kankuro comes over and says:

"come on lunch."then helped me up

"Cant we ditch?" I asked as my gut hurt like hell

"No we will go... but we will ditch and then beat up Sasuke." he said grinning cool I think Sakura will hate me more but I am a man and thats what I doཀ

"Hell yeahཀ" I yelled walking toward the cafeteria then I saw Karin a punk skater/goth/slut hey she is the next best thing to Sakura. And she went out with sasuke (really I did not know that!) a win, win thing.

"Hey lets sit over here." I said leading Kankuro to Karin

"Karin Kankuro, Kankuro a hottie... I mean Karin." I said with a grin

"Hi." she said taking out a her cell

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I asked still flirting

"That sounds fine." she said returning the grin.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Wow this girl knows how to kiss. Why is kankuro keep elbowing me? Then I saw that bitch (sasuke.)

"I have to get a smoke," I said

"Take your time." she said turning to her friend Tenten a hot Goth. girl,

"Dude what was that about?" I said grabbing Sasuke shirt and dragging him outside

"What?" said sasuke trying to get away from my grip

"With the I will go out with sakura cuz I can tell you like her thing." I said as he grinned

"what do you mean?" he said then I could not hold back I punched him I felt his skin on my fist and it felt good real good.

"Fine you want to fight big boy in a hour after the mask's class."

"Fine but you better have the hospital ready." Kankuro chimed in I can always lean on him. I won't always want to but I always can.

"You mean the one that I kissed Sakura at and you did not?" I was ready to punch him again but kankuro held me back. Then he punched him. Then he walked back to the cafeteria. Where I told Karin and Tenten about the fight.


	7. Chapter 7 sakura

To school, Gaara (CHAPTER 6.)

"Damn it what the hell did I say about sakura yesterday she is probably going to hate me damn it where the hell is she?" I thought as a walked down the hall way it was third period oh there she is.

"Sakura over here." I yelled fuck micheal most have told her tears are running down her cheeks damn itཀ I can barley walk I am still hung over from last night (kankuro tried to cheer me up it worked until I ditched the hospital I am glad that I blanked out when I took my iv out.)

"What is wrong with you?" asked marina damn it maybe she is playing

"What?" I asked

"I look like a camel?" Nope not kidding then she turned away I grabbed her arm but tighter then I wanted (I guess I am still drunk that might explain why I took off my pants in Granny T's class.)

"Let goཀ" I tried but I still could not my mind wanted to but my body said no and I wish it would agree to my brainཀ

"Waitཀ" I said still holding on to her

"Let goཀ" here comes sasuke ass hole

"She said let go." he unlatched my arm thank fully then he punched me in the gut I coughed up blood then I tried to get up but my skate park thing made it so I could not and he towered over me and said

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you." then they walk off I struggle for a little then kankuro comes over and says:

"come on lunch."then helped me up

"Cant we ditch?" I asked as my gut hurt like hell

"No we will go... but we will ditch and then beat up Sasuke." he said grinning cool I think Sakura will hate me more but I am a man and thats what I doཀ

"Hell yeahཀ" I yelled walking toward the cafeteria then I saw Karin a punk skater/goth/slut hey she is the next best thing to Sakura. And she went out with sasuke (really I did not know that!) a win, win thing.

"Hey lets sit over here." I said leading Kankuro to Karin

"Karin Kankuro, Kankuro a hottie... I mean Karin." I said with a grin

"Hi." she said taking out a her cell

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I asked still flirting

"That sounds fine." she said returning the grin.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Wow this girl knows how to kiss. Why is kankuro keep elbowing me? Then I saw that bitch (sasuke.)

"I have to get a smoke," I said

"Take your time." she said turning to her friend Tenten a hot Goth. girl,

"Dude what was that about?" I said grabbing Sasuke shirt and dragging him outside

"What?" said sasuke trying to get away from my grip

"With the I will go out with sakura cuz I can tell you like her thing." I said as he grinned

"what do you mean?" he said then I could not hold back I punched him I felt his skin on my fist and it felt good real good.

"Fine you want to fight big boy in a hour after the mask's class."

"Fine but you better have the hospital ready." Kankuro chimed in I can always lean on him. I won't always want to but I always can.

"You mean the one that I kissed Sakura at and you did not?" I was ready to punch him again but kankuro held me back. Then he punched him. Then he walked back to the cafeteria. Where I told Karin and Tenten about the fight.


	8. Chapter 8 gaara

CHAPTER 9, the fight (Josh.)

This will be fun real fun I will kick his assཀ Hell yeahཀ then I will claim sakura. (do girls like that anymore?)

"Ready to die, bitch?" I asked sasuke

"Yeah, so what hospital do you have lined up?" joked kankuro

"Dude your stupidཀ" he said rasing he fist and punching me right in the jaw I felt blood coming out of my mouth.

"Do you have a death wish?" yelled Kankuro punching Michael in his stomach making him cough up blood, then again in his face. Now making Rubi red blood drip out of his mouth he took his sleeve of his jacket and wiped it off. Then here comes sakura, wait whatཀ God why cant she just kiss me and say:

"Gaara you are way hotter then sasuke." why cant that happen?

_O.l.y : becuase this is reality._

_Gaara: cant you change this fight?_

_O.l.y: yes I can the question is will I?_

_Gaara: will you?_

_O.l.y: hell no you are going to get your ass kicked!_

_Gaara: thanks. Ass_

_o.l.y: what did you just say?_

_Gaara: nothing *cough* ass. _

Then the next thing I know kankuro is getting punched by Sakura then kicked in the balls. Then she kissed Sasuke, I could see that some of his blood was in the kiss two what are they vampires? That would be hot to kiss a vampireཀ

Ouchཀ A pain in my gut as sasuke started to punch me over again in the face and the gut and in the balls. (It was sakura and she kicked you.) Preston tried to get up a couple times but sakura just punched him. I ask you something why don't guys hit girls? You know other than abusers. That is what I want to know. What the hell is in my pants? I went and grabbed my pocket knife.

"This could work!" I said as I walked over to sakura and grabbed her and took the pocket knife to her throat (he is not going to kill her.)

"Sup sakura?" I said probably not the best thing to say but hey it still works.

"Nothing much what the hell does it look like?" thats when sasuke stopped punching my brother and turned to look at us his eyes widened with surprise.

"Cool it dude." said sasuke walking close to me.

"Yeah I don't think so, see you just punched kicked my brother." I said mad, well I don't think I am going to kill sakura more like sasuke can you imagine that? "So you are going to back up and turn around and not look back or I will kill her." I said not sure if you can kill a person with a pocket knife.

"Dude chill-."

"Tell me to chill is not in the instructions turn around." he did "start walking." he also did that I think I can get used to this. "Now go to your locker and don't look back your she will die." yeah sure I am going to kill sakura what the hell was that about? He belived that well that would explain his report card! Then I let go of sakura and she punched me and cursed at me saying fuck this and fuck that.

"Sakura you think I would really kill you?" I said joking but I don't think she thought that.

"You are going to get sued!" she said

"I would love to see that since you don't have any evidence."

"What?"

"Look around." so she did and no one was there (but kankuro) "the teachers are in class or drunk, plus no video camera's."

"Fuck you!" she said as she walked away probably to go find sasuke now I am in deep shit.


	9. Chapter 9 Sakura

1**Okay guess what recap and this is the last chapter! Remember sequel is coming soon! **

**RECAP **

"**Good my back hurts." I said but since I had the tape over my mouth it sounded like I said "goo mmmm ba hun." which was funny to me but I am just weird like that. When I noticed that someone was opening the window from the ally where gaaras window was placed. I backed away from the window. Myras black laces were untied so when she stepped back she fell on her ass, hitting her on the black carpet. **

"**God what did I get myself into now?" I thought scents of gaaras room filled my nostrils then something smelled like piss and cigarets filled the room, myra struggled to sit up when she did she saw gaara peering in at her with a smirk. He waved her to him she stood up kinda lining back then with her hands she pushed up and was on her feet walking to gaara while trying not to trip over her laces. She got on his bed and a couple minutes she managed to get to the window with looking stupid but at least she was getting out of here.**

**Now I guess that we will find out some answers in this chapter! Okay now get ready becuase the chapter starts now!**

**Chapter 6 of Jealousy 2 The great escape/ Couple (I wonder what that means XD)**

GAARA'S POV

I put my hands under the her arm pits and dragged her threw the window, she tensed under my grip. Thats when I noticed that her shirt was cut right below her neck. Finally she was out of my god forsaken house**.**

**Okay I love you POV **

It was clear to Gaara and Temari that she had been hurt bad. Myras eyes drooped and she stumbled but Temari was right behind her to catch her. Gaara put Myras arm around his neck, myra tensed with her eyes glazed. She took her arm off of Gaaras neck.

Gaaras POV

She faced me her makeup was smeared and I could see the form of a hand shape bruise forming on her cheek the rage filled me with no end.

"Who Does He Think He Is?" Gaara yelled in his mind the rage fill him and showed on his pale face. I saw her eyes they were dark brown the motions that did not show on her face showed in her beautiful eyes. Anger. Resentment. Hurt. Ferry. But all of those emotions stopped as she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on mine it was a small kiss that deepened with passion (I should be a pron artist!) She took her tongue and gently licked my top lip. She pulled away. With a grin on her face a that was not mean but sweet. A playlist of emotions flashed through my mind. I was happy yet confused a little sad if she did not know what she was doing. She reached for my face with her right hand I saw that blood covered her hand all shades of red and Maroon. She placed her hand on my face it was sort of cold, but when she smiled at me I forgot all about me as she breathed out of her lips.

"Gaara I think that I am in..." She paused I figure thinking about the word she wanted to say "In love with you." She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed me again. I could hear Temari gagging in the back ground but she could have not ruin that for me. She turned to face my sister with a grin on her face thats when I saw it I saw that why the shirt was cut was so that someone had written on her neck;

Property of Daddy

She turned to face me again I guess that the face I was making did not please her, Myra opened her mouth to comment but before she could I cut her out.

"Who's Daddy?" I said focusing on her emotions the color of her face, that when I repeated the question "Myra who's Daddy." She looked back at the window and answered me with a toneless voice.

"Lets get out of here so that I can explain it." Like on cue I saw my father peering threw the window I did not stop to think, I grabbed Temari who was standing right by the window and jerked her forward and then with the other hand I grabbed Myra and ran.

MYRA POV

Gaara took us to my apartment, I was sitting on the couch while Gaara paced up and down the little hall that I had. Temari was in the kitchen calling the police who I could hear laughing at her. I stared at gaara while Temari's voice was in the back ground.

"No I am serous..... Yes the mayor....Temari..... Will you stop laughing?.... Oh my god I don't know..... well he is a drunk.... again I say I don't know.... Just send a police man over here...... Why cant you?..... Yes I know that he is the mayor you know mayors can do this stuff too...... Really what about the principal that gets drunk.... Yes principal ..... Stop!..... Thanks as soon as you can..... Thats not soon enough.... If I get killed I am going to sue you.... I don't know how I will sue you if I am dead!" She continue to argue with the police officer as Gaara sat beside me. He took my hand into his warm hands I looked up at his face which was serous. Thats whenI heard foot steps from the hall I went to the door with gaara following me with his hand and mine still intertwined together. Then I felt paper touch my feet. I was so starteled that I gasped. Gaara kept his face emotionless at he crouched down on the floor to get the paper but in fact the paper was not a paper it was a letter...

On the letter read.

To Sand Siblings

In dark red ink it almost looked like blood but quickly I though of something else. For example the name Sand Siblings had nothing to do with me but here it is at my apartment. Gaara grasped it in his white hand and with one motion tore it open and had the letter out. I could feel the nervousness as temari read the letter that I could not get down on my knees to read along I felt like all of the blood rushed out of my face or all in it. Temari stood up slowly and swiped her bangs back. Her face was white but she was sweating like a pig.

"I am... yeah." temari said walking around the couch and to the direction of the bathroom. Mean while gaara was just sitting looking at the letter. Then he to got up but he did not head toward the bathroom but clutched my golden (fake hey its not sasuke's house.) Then twisted the knob. I did not think as I placed my hand firmly on the side of the door making impossible to get out without hurting me becuase he was not going anywhere unless he killed me.

Gaara let out a sigh, "move Myra." He said with his jaw clenched I shook my head but my eyes never left Gaaras.

"Gaara give me the letter." I said holding my other hand out as if for the letter to be placed in it.

"Make-." He stopped becuase I knew and he knew that I would fight him and someone was going to end up in the hospital. My hand was still in the position for him to give me the letter. His light blue eyes dropped down to the floor. As he said "Myra, I am going to get out the door and I am going to find him if I have to." His eyes looked up and found my eyes. Only one tiny emotion flashed through his eyes but I wish that it was not the emotion.

REGRET

My hand fell, I bit my bottom lip. Regret the word played in my head over and over and over again even when he said. "Myra I have to go." then shoved past me and opened the door the word still repeated in my head. The door closed when I noticed that the letter was on the floor.

Dear sand Siblings and Myra,

wow you guys don't even know that he is missing. We have kankuro and well he is going to die if you don't get your assess over here and get him. But let me tell you bring more then one person becuase one of you is going to die. One of you is going to be hurt and the other is going to join us. So don't even try anything we have the most experience bad guys ever.

Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan and our leader Pein.

From the

Akatsuki

P.s. get back your powers that would help you a hell of a lot funnier.

My mouth fell open! Damn where the hell has kankuro been?

"Temari!" I yelled I ran toward the bathroom I pounded on the door with my fists. "Temari!!" In my heart I know that she had climbed out of the window. I opened the door and the open window told me that I was right. Damn it!

I thought great! How the hell do I get my Jutsu back without my neckless? Wait there is one more way. A voice in the back of my head hinted.

Flash back

"Gaara are you sure that you want all of your Jutsu to be gone?" I asked I was nine years old my hair was in brads Gaara was standing in front of me with his newly done black streaks in his hair. "What the hell has the Sand Coffin ever done for me? For anyone?" he yelled as he took his Bracelet that read Sand. I grasped my neckless that said Cutt tightly in my hand, as I asked "Where's Temari and Kankuro?" I asked sitting down in the dark ally. Just then temari came running. Between panting she said. "Kankuro. Is. Not. Coming." I shrugged my shoulder our lost. Just then a girl with white skin and red hair almost like gaaras but not. Came smiling. Then everything went black but on its way I heard three little children screaming.

Flash back end

I shivered at the memory as I ran to my room. And dug under my bed and took out three things.

Four hundred dollars

A green Mixture

And a black arm sock.

Well I guess I am coming back from retirement.

I ran out of my house. The letter that was in my hand I stopped at a bridge and flung it.

"Venny." I said with pain in my voice as continued running. While putting on my arm sock.

**Okay so that was the END but not the whole end cus next week the sequel is coming out JEALOUSY 3 MYRA MEETS THE AKATSUKI!** **I know awesome! But okay if you don't want any ninja action then don't read it if you want the alternative ending comment me and I will message you with it but if you do then hold on becuase Myra is going to have a ride. **


End file.
